The demigods of olympus:The search for Riptide
by Percy Jackson the second
Summary: Percy,Nico,Annabeth,Thalia and three new characters,Zack,Emma and the main Character John go on a quest to find Riptide and find more than just an Enchanted sword


The Demigods of Olympus

Chapter 1

The day had been weird for John, he had appeared in a place he didn't even remember, and he had forgotten everything.

"John, John?" a boy with short brown hair asked.

"Don't rush him, he'll wake up soon."A girl with straight blonde hair told the boy.

"Who are you?"I asked them

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm your best friend Zack, and this is Emma, but she's been a little bit more than your friend for the last few days. The boy named Zack told me.

"Zack!"Emma told him with a bright red face.

"Sorry, if he can't remember us thought I'd better tell him."

"Still, that's just between us!"

"Ok, ok, but do you really not remember us? Zack asked me

"I'm sorry I don't." I told them.

"Alright listen up you little rascals, We will be arriving at the museum in just about five minutes so hang tight." The bus driver told us.

"Museum?" I asked them.

"We're going to a museum full of Greek mythology things."Emma told me.

"Greek mythology, studied it for a while." I said.

"Alright here we are, now if any of you pull anything ill pull out my belt and you'll get to feel it, now get with your partner that we assigned weeks ago." The driver said.

Zack started to walk towards me. I looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm your partner, forgot to tell you that."Zack told me.

"Well, who's Emma's partner?" I asked

"That guy."Zack said as he pointed at a boy wearing a button down shirt had long pants and was tanned all over his body. He slipped his hand into hers and looked back at me with a wide grin on his face. I clenched my fists and was ready to charge him but Zack held me back.

"Just because he's an idiot doesn't mean we can just hurt him, remember what Mr. Bell said, we'd get a whipping, in Lanchester Boarding School we'd get in serious trouble if we did something like that."

"Ok." I said.

Zack and I walked inside the Museum and split off from the group of people.

"What do you want to look at first?"Zack asked me.

"I say the statues of the Gods." I said.

As we walked towards the statues I saw Emma and the other guy with her.

"Who is that guy anyway?" I asked Zack.

"Cody" He replied.

Emma looked back at us while they were walking away with a pleading look in her eye.

"Don't worry dude she wouldn't give you up for him."

"I know, it's just why she would want him for a partner."

"I chose you before she could even blink."

"Everyone back on the bus!" Mr. Bell yelled at us.

"Guess we're going back on the bus."Zack told me.

Thirty minutes later we we're driving up a mountain and us three were talking to eachother.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Zack told us. After Zack left we started talking again.

"So I guess we're going out now."I said.

"I guess so, I can't believe you can't remember a thing."Emma said

"Yea it stinks, not knowing who I am, I don't even remember who my family is."

"Well here's where it gets worse, your family sent you here because either you did something terrible that they just couldn't stand or they just sent you here for no reason." Emma explained.

"Well that's just great, now I have no family." I said.

"It could be worse."

"True, very true." I said. Moments later Zack came back and Mr. Bell decided to shout something over his megaphone.

"Alright all you rascals, we are arriving at Mt. Rushmoore soon so all of you know the drill, stay as a group and don't go to close to the edge, I don't need the press asking me any questions."

Mr. Bell parked the bus and we all filed out, we all walked up to a three mile trail that was above the Mt. Rushmoore heads.

"This is pretty high up."Zack said.

"That's why I don't want you by the edge." Mr. Bell said as he pulled Zack away by his hoodie.

"Talk about harsh." Zack said as he was rubbing his neck. I felt something wet come down and looked into the sky and saw snow falling down.

"Snow, in the winter?" Zack asked. He looked at Emma for help.

"I have no idea." She told him.

"Guys, what's that?" I asked. We all looked up to see a man falling down on us.

"Run!" Mr. Bell said as he pushed us out of the way and drew a sword.

"Hahaha." The man screamed as he landed on the mountain.

"Atlas, I thought they had you holding the sky."Mr. Bell said.

"They found someone else to hold it up."Atlas boomed.

"You will regret going away from holding up the sky!" Mr. Bell yelled.

The man named Atlas threw his sword right next to Zach and caused Abraham's face to crumble and Zack to fall off the mountain.

"Curses, John, hold Atlas off until I get back, and be careful." Mr. Bell said.

"This will be over quickly demigod!" Atlas shouted over the noise of the blizzard. He made his sword reappear in his hands. He ran towards me and slashed upward. I rolled out of the just in time but received a punch in the face as soon as I got to close to him. I hit him in the arm with the club but it didn't do much.

"You're lucky that my lord is calling me back, I will be back demigods." Atlas boomed as he disappeared in a beam of light.

"John, Emma and Zack, we need to get you three to camp halfblood." Mr. Bell said. In twenty minutes we were off the bus and Mr. Bell called in a substitute bus driver and we we're driving down the road to camp half-blood.

For seven hours we were driving down a long road until finally we arrived at a camp with strange writing on the sign, somehow I managed to understand that it said Camp Half-Blood. As soon as we walked into the camp site we saw people in Greek armor with swords swinging them at eachother, other people were shooting arrows at posts, others were running on high ledges, and others were in a huge arena knocking the heads off of fake dummies.

"Good, more demigods."A short chubby man said.

"Dionysus, we have three more." Mr. Bell said

"Good, we will need all that we get."Dionysus said.

"Well, show the new demigods around the camp Carlos."Dionysus told him.

Carlos showed us around every single part of the camp, the arena, the forest, the cabins, the big house, the archery range, a place for beginners to practice their swordplay.

"Now, tonight will be capture the flag, you will find armor in the cabin eleven waiting for you all." Carlos told us as he walked off.

We all walked to where the cabins were and entered cabin eleven and were greeted by two brothers that didn't really didn't look like twins.

"I'm Joseph Kearnes and this is my brother Robert and we'd like to welcome you to cabin eleven!" Joseph welcomed us.

"Capture the flag is tonight and we are allies with Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo, the rest are enemies, alright?" Robert told us.

"Got it." Zack said as we were putting our armor on.

That night came and we all had our armor on with swords and shields equipped.

"Alright, you all know the rules, once the horn sounds the game begins, you are dismissed." Woody said.

The horn sounded and both armies charged at eachother, we had hidden our flag behind a pile of rocks. Emma Zack and I got to charge their flag with Chris Cheney and Ashlee Smith, Emma and Zack worked as distractions while we stole the flag and run back to our territory.

I ran with Percy and Ashlee while Emma and Zach split off to the sides, we cut through their defenders and I grabbed the flag.

"Run!" Chris said as a whole army of enemies rushed towards us, Percy knocked a few down while Ashlee shot arrows at random people, I knocked people over with the tip of the flag, I could see Zack and Emma cutting their way through the demigods. Finally we found a gap through their army and ran with them at the heels of our feet. Chris and Ashlee both stopped and turned around to hold them off just as I made it into our territory.

"YES!" our whole team cheered. Suddenly everyone stopped cheering and looked above me, I looked up and saw a golden caduceus above my head.

Chapter 2

I was now officialy a son of Hermes, knowing that now I actually had a family. Travis and Connor Stoll were my new cabin leaders. Just a few moments later I fell sound asleep.

That morning Zack ran into my cabin and woke me up.

"John, John!"Zack said.

"What?"I asked.

"I'm a son of Ares, I got my sign this morning."

"Good for you."I said, still half asleep.

"Come on, you're going to be late for breakfeast. Zach told me.

I got dressed and walked down to the tables. I sat down in the Hermes table with Emma while Zack moved over to the Ares table and the members all took him and sat him down next to them and laughed.

"We'll it's just us now."I said to Emma.

"Yea, just us John, like camp?" she asked me

"Better than Lanchester Boarding School, how do you like it?"

"It's nice." Emma replied.

After breakfeast I went to go play basketball but saw Zack being held by two people by his arms and being punched over and over again in the stomach by another huge guy.

"Hey!" I yelled at them. Zack looked over at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Grab him." The big guy told the other two. The big guy took Zack by his arms while the other two walked towards me. The first one tried to grab my neck but I knocked his arm aside and kicked him in his chest, he fell to the ground grabbing his chest. While I was looking away the other guy pulled my arms behind my back, but I swung my foot behind me and kicked his leg making him topple over, I took the advantage and broke free and charged the big guy. He loosened his grip on Zack and he got his hand free and punched the guy in the face giving him a black eye, which let Zack escape and I kicked him in his stomach.

"Let's go."I told him and we ran to our cabins.

"Thanks."Zack told me

"Yea, what happened back there?" I asked him.

"Well I was going to go to the arena then they got me and started beating me up."Zack explained.

"Well you should go back to your cabin."I told him.

That night I fell asleep as soon as I sat down on the bed.

That morning I awoke to hear two familiar voices outside of my cabin.

"I'm telling you it's gone!" One of the voices said.

"Well have you checked the woods?" The other voice asked.

"Yea, it isn't there, I think someone stole it." The first voice said.

"Well maybe Grover can get a group of Satyrs to look for it." The second voice suggested.

"No, Grover's too busy with the council to be searching for Riptide ."

"Well we can send us and some demigods to help search for Riptide ."

"Fine, we'll find a few then."

I looked outside and saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

"I'm going to go find Jeremy." Chris told Ashlee . Then he walked off.

"What's wrong with Chris?" I asked.

"He's upset because someone stole his sword Riptide ." Annabeth told me.

"Wow, maybe Emma, Zack and I can help."I said.

"Sure, I'm going to go find Percy." Annabeth said.

"Ok."I said.

I walked over to the cabins and knocked on the Ares cabins door. When they opened the door it was Zack.

"What do you need?"Zack asked.

"Pack your bags, we're going on a quest."

"Why?"

" Percy's sword Riptide has been stolen."

"Sure, I'm coming."

Zack and I walked towards the Hermes cabin and opened the door.

"Wait outside."I told Zack.

I walked inside and found Emma.

"We're going on a quest to find Chris's stolen sword Riptide , you want to come?"I asked her.

"Sure."She replied.

The three of us walked over to the arena and found Percy and Annabeth hitting the heads off of dummies.

"We're ready."I said.

"We're still waiting on someone." Percy replied. As he talked a black shadow appeared and made the arena go completely black.

Chapter 3

The blackness finally disappeared and in its place was a boy around 14 wearing a black shirt covered by an aviator's jacket, he was wearing ripped jeans, had black hair down to his shoulders and he had a skull ring on his middle finger.

"I'm here."The boy said.

"Glad you could make it Nico." Percy told him.

"We should head out."

"Let's go." Percy said.

We walked out of the boundaries of camp half-blood and walked through the forest, not knowing where to start looking.

"I think I know who stole Riptide ." Percy finally said.

"Who?"Emma asked

"Well you know how you said you were attacked by Atlas? Well I think he is trying to continue Kronos's work."

"Then let's find where he's hiding."I said.

We walked further until we reached a fort in the middle of the forest.

"Let's check this place out." Nico said.

We walked in one by one to the fort and almost immediately heard voices.

"We finally have it."One Voice snarled.

"Yes, without this they will be helpless defending their puny camp against our armies."

"Men, more work, less talking, the weapons are almost ready to be tested."A man said.

"Annabeth, did you bring your invisibility cap with you?"Percy asked.

"Yea, why?"Annabeth said.

"I need you to walk up to where the voices are coming from and see what their doing."

"Got it."Annabeth said as she put her invisibility cap on and walked off.

"Any minute now she'll come back."Percy said.

Five minutes past and she didn't come back.

"Let's go see what's holding her up. Nico said.

We all walked deeper into the fort and saw four Empousai tying Annabeth up. She was already muzzled so she couldn't scream out for help.

"We need to help her."Zack said.

"I've got it."Nico told us._He muttered a few greek words under his breath and finally said, "Serve me!"  
_Dozens of skeletons rose from the dead and attacked the Empousai, greek soldiers, civil war soldiers, marines, all of them got cut down.  
"I think you should summon more."Zack said as he turned around and saw Nico leaning against a wall.  
"Can't right now, need rest."Nico replied.  
"I've got a new idea."I said.  
We all ran out and surprised the Empousai, Percy swung and sliced one and it turned into dust. Annabeth sliced another in the leg and it turned to dust also. Zack and I took eachothers backs while the Empousai circled got too close to us and Zack swung but swung too far back and the Empousai sliced his arm.  
"Zack!"I yelled as he toppled over.  
I sliced one of the other ones while the other retreated.  
"Come master."The last Empousai hissed.  
"Hold on."A man said.  
Percy turned the corner in the fort and saw right before he disappeared in a beam of light, it was Krios.

Chapter 4

"Krios is the one picking up Kronos's work."Percy said.  
"Then we should start looking for him."Nico said.  
We walked for four hours without rest and finally stopped at what looked to be a rundown building.  
"Let's stop here for the night."Annabeth said.  
I had a strange dream last night, I saw Krios and Atlas talking to eachother.  
"They are coming, we know that much, but when?"Krios said.  
"We need someone they trust to infiltrate them."Atlas said.  
"Yes, we will discuss this later, I sense another presence with us."Krios said and he looked straight at me.  
I was woken up that morning by Nico.  
"We've got to hit the road if we want to get further today."Nico said.  
I got up, put my sword in its sheath and walked outside.  
"Alright, everybody up? Good. Let's go."Percy said.  
I thought about my dream last night and the thought just made me shudder.  
"You ok John?"Emma asked.  
"What? Oh, yea, I'm fine."I replied.  
"Hey Percy, can I speak to you in private?"I asked him.  
"Sure, what's up?"He asked.  
I told him my dream from last night.  
"Then we need to be aware."He said.  
"You really think it's true?"I asked.  
"Demigod dreams never lie."Percy replied.  
We both walked over to the rest of the group.  
After a few miles of walking the sky started to turn red. The more steps we walked the redder the sky turned.  
"What is this?"Nico asked.  
Just when we thought nothing weirder could happen a figure jumped from the sky and landed right in front of us.

Chapter 5

We all unsheathed our swords and pointed them at him.

"Whoa, I'm the good guy here."The man said.

"Who are you?"Percy asked.

"I'm Lucas, I was informed that you were in need of assistance, that Percy had his sword Riptide stolen."Lucas said.

"He can come with us if he helps us find Riptide."Percy said, and he walked off further along the trail.

We walked even further and finally found a huge castle in the middle of nowhere.

"Let's check it out."Zack said.

We opened the old, rusty wooden doors and found that is was pitch black inside except for a small lantern in the back of the room.

"I'm going to see what's further ahead."Lucas said. He walked over to the lantern and went into a whole other room.

"Whoa guys check this out!"Lucas called.

We walked to the other room and found that there were hundreds of swords surrounding us.

From short swords to claymore's, bow and arrow's and halberd's, while we were admiring the swords dozens of Empousai poured out of the doors.

We all turned around as the paint started to peel off the walls and the walls just disappeared and suddenly turned into an arena.

"Now,that I know what you are up to, I have to kill you now. Lucas said.

Chapter 6

"Why are you doing this?"Emma asked.

"Because my lord is Krios and that is who I serve!"Lucas boomed.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"Annabeth yelled.

"Puny demigod,if only you realized the matter of this situation."Lucas said as his body started smoking and his own body caught on fire.

"In the end of a dream , even chaos, tears itself apart!"Lucas yelled as his skin melted off and a new glowing body was under it.

"Lucas, what are you?"Zack asked.

"Do not call me Lucas, that was my host's demigod name, the name you shall call me is Oceanus, Titan of the sea, bow before me or be crushed."Oceanus boomed.

"No one is bowing before you."Emma said.

"Fine I didn't want to have to do this, but you will be destroyed!"Oceanus yelled.

Two swords appeared in his hands and he attacked, he didn't give us a chance to strike, we had to dodge over and over again.

"You will be gutted! Into Tartarus you go!"Oceanus shouted at us.

"Quick, roll to his backside and strike him!"I yelled.

"Hey, big dummy, over here!"I yelled at Oceanus.

Oceanus swung his swords too fast and caught me in the chest.

"Foolish demigod, down to the depths of tartarus!"He screamed right as Percy stabbed his leg.

"Aahh,I will be back demigods!"Oceanus said as he faded away.

"Well that was fun."Zack said after moments of silence.

"So now we know Oceanus is working with Krios and Atlas."Percy said.

"Very...tired...uh."I grunted as I passed out.

"We need to get him to a serious medic soon or he's done for."Were the last words I heard before I passed out.

Chapter 7

I woke up and tried to move my arms and legs but I couldn't.

I opened my eyes all the way and saw we were all tied up with about forty people with bow and arrows pointing at us.

"Mistress, we have found six more."One of the ladies called.

"Let me see them."A girl's voice said.

The girl walked out of one of the tents and immediately gasped.

"Percy, Annabeth?"The girl asked.

"Thalia?"Percy and Annabeth asked at the same time.

"Release them at once!"Thalia shouted.

"Yes my mistress."One of the other girls said.

"Thalia, I can't believe it's you!"Annabeth said, now excited.

"Wait, your friends with a person that tried to kill us?"Zack asked.

"She's isn't bad, it was the Hunters that caught us."Percy said.

"Why are you guys out this far?"Thalia asked.

"My sword Riptide got stolen."Percy told her.

"I'm coming along, Hunters, meet me at the nearest shrine of Artemis."Thalia told the hunters.

"Yes my mistress, come Hunters."The second in command Hunter said.

"So, who do you think stole Riptide?"Thalia asked.

"We don't think we know, we know it was Krios.

"I know where he's hiding, follow me."Thalia told us.

We walked along the trail for two hours and came up to a passage that seemed to go underground.

"This should be it."Thalia told us as we walked down the dark steps leading into Krios's hideout.

Chapter 8

"The demigods are coming, prepare Morpheus, Oceanus and yourself Atlas, we need every Titan we have, they have the son of Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Ares, and Hades, they are not to be played around with."Krios said.

"I understand my lord, Kronos will be proud."Atlas said.

We heard Atlas rush off and shout at Oceanus and Morpheus to get their gear together and follow him.

"Let's go further."Emma said.

We all walked further up and saw Morpheus waiting for us.

"Well hello demigods, I hope you are prepared for what's coming at you."Morpheus told us.

He rushed forward and just touched Emma and she fell right asleep.

"Let's see who I want next."Morpheus said.

Zack rushed forward and missed Morpheus and got touched by him and fell asleep.

"None of you can stand up to my might!" Morpheus said.

Annabeth shot an arrow at his head and it went clear through him.

"Uh, you demigods, will pay, for.. this… insolence!"Morpheus yelled as he faded away.

"Zack, Emma wake up!"I yelled.

"What?"Emma and Zack asked.

"Let's go further."Nico said.

We walked, hid behind crates and boxes and finally came up to a man wearing all blue and had two swords.

"Miss me?"Oceanus asked.

Chapter 10

"I told you I would be back and you will pay!"Oceanus yelled.

He charged forward and sliced right next to me.

"Run!"Zack yelled.

Oceanus grunted each time he sliced.

He sliced upward and cut my arm.

"Ah!"I yelled.

"Haha, into Tartarus you go."Oceanus screamed.

"No, into Tartarus you go!"Nico yelled as he jumped into the air and stabbed through Oceanus's head.

"I will be back, and stronger than ever!"Oceanus yelled and faded away.

"Just Atlas and Krios then were done."I said.

"Well well well, you demigods sound like it's easy to win against us."Atlas boomed.


End file.
